Shadow Absalom Reconnaissance
After the adventurer's managed to reconvene in the tavern after the Goblin Invasion, a group from the Absalom army tried to gather a group of adventurer's who would be willing to gather information from Shadow Absalom. Dungeon Master Emerson Party Members *Airi *Asa *Hekrion *Shadow Mission Goal Travel into Shadow Absalom by using the Pendants of Planar Shifting and confirm whether the rumors of an army being organized to attack Absalom. If such a plot exists, find the one responsible and report back to the army immediately. Mission Summary After the group had been chosen, they had to come up with a disguise that would allow them to walk around Shadow Absalom safely. Hekrion and Airi decided to disguise the latter as a slave of the former, who would be safe from his being a Dhampir. Asa would be safe, being that she was evil. Shadow would be safe as a tiefling. After placing Airi in a set of weak chains, the four stepped into the Shadow Plane. Upon arriving, they found themselves in a small market place. Asa immediately went to the first shop she saw and, after having her pendant taken from her by the shopkeeper, started a fight to get it back. While she was doing this, the other three decided to leave her behind and find a way to meet the Queen of Shadow Absalom, Argrinyxia. They found a being who was the captain of the Shadow Absalom guard, and Hekrion began negotiating with him to see the Queen. After a few rough patches, they made themselves out to be diplomats, and were led to the castle. While they followed the captain, Asa managed to spot them and rejoined the group. Upon meeting the Queen, she immediately was able to see through the group's guise, and demanded to know why they had come into her domain. Before anyone else could speak, Asa requested troops to invade the Material Plane, but was immediately shot down and told to be silent. Hekrion and Airi managed to explain that they were told to discover if a war was imminent, and the Queen revealed that they were merely being used to investigate the merging planes. She was able to conclude that no one knew what caused the planar shift, but said that it was something from outside of every plane, something that is largely considered impossible. The Queen decided to make use of the group's mobility and requested that they look into the merging planes and report back if they find any information, and then dismissed everyone, save Shadow. When they were alone, the Queen immediately changed attitude into a more loving tone. She requested that he bring out the piece of coal that he had won in the bar game, and revealed that, sealed within, was a large gem that would make him the King of Shadow Absalom, if he desired. Accepting the role, the gem was placed in his chest, and he became able to change into an Umbral Dragon at will. After Shadow returned to the group, they were told that they would be allowed to fight in the arena for rewards. Naturally, the group accepted and fought several creatures. However, against a particularly dangerous Hell Cat, Shadow decided that he need to reveal his new transformation ability and saved the group. At first, the group was scared witless, but he managed to calm them down with a few words, and made quick work of the Hell Cat. After the Hell Cat, they were faced against a Black Pudding. The Black Pudding managed to split into two after being hit, and the group began throwing pots and hammers in order to damage it without using the power of Shadow's dragon form. Eventually, one of the Black Puddings exploded, causing the group's armor to be weakened, and Airi lost her armor and outer layer of clothing. Hekrion lent her his cloak until she had a new change of clothes. After the fight, they decided to stop for the day, and prepare for their return to the Material Plane. From the rewards gained from the arena, Airi won a katana that had one wish on it. However, she only knew it was powerful, but didn't know it what way. She decided to go to the library to investigate what the weapon was. The rest of the party tagged along, for their own reasons. Hekrion wanted to investigate the history of the Black Blade. Shadow wanted the wish for himself. Asa just came along because she wasn't going to be left alone. While the group looked around the library, Asa managed to find the first two volumes of the Big Book of Booty series, and desperately searched for the third volume. Hekrion was unable to find any desireable information, only finding the third volume of the Big Book of Booty before immediately putting it back on the shelf. Eventually, Airi was able to find out that she would be able to cast a wish, and requested the group return to the Material Plane. However, just as they were about to step, they were teleported into a mysterious circle of runes. Follow-Up Quest The Questioning Druids Quest Category:Missions Category:Emerson Missions